It is desirable to properly lubricate the moving components in an internal combustion engine and provide hydraulic power. Typically, oil pumps used in engines are directly connected to the crankshaft of the engine. While this configuration is generally adequate, there are some disadvantages. First, there is not much control of the actual discharge pressure relative to the pressure needed by the engine under certain/given operating conditions. For instance, during start-up conditions it may be desirable to have higher initial pressure to get engine oil into the engine. At crucial start-up, this cannot be facilitated with the direct drive pumps. Additionally, with the pump shaft RPM directly tied to the engine RPM, in many areas over the RPM range the engine oil pressure is higher or lower than that which is desirable. This results in inefficient use of engine power and/or inefficient engine oil lubrication.
In commonly assigned co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/021,566, a mechanical hydraulic arrangement is shown for providing control of a variable displacement vane pump. This provides for a more optimized control of engine oil pressure. However, it is yet desirable to provide some further control depending on engine needs or variables. Thus, in the present invention there is provided a method of control and system for control of a variable displacement vane pump by the use of an engine control unit which actuates a solenoid for directly or indirectly controlling the stroke of a variable displacement vane pump.